Last week, Tiffany and Christopher decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Kevin to time them with a stopwatch. Tiffany sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 24.99 seconds. When it was Christopher's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 23.22 seconds. How much faster was Christopher than Tiffany in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Christopher was than Tiffany, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Tiffany's time - Christopher's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Christopher was 1.77 seconds faster than Tiffany.